Por Ela
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Edward tomou uma decisão. Deve dizer adeus à única mulher que já amou e renunciar a sua felicidade pela segurança dela. Spoiler: Lua Nova cap. 3 . EPOV. Vencedora do 1o. Oscar de Fanfics Twilight Frutto Proibito Melhor Tradução


**N/T:** Tradução da fic For Her de Sublytnice.

Se puder (re)leia o capítulo 3 de Lua Nova antes de ler a fic. Aqui, temos o ponto de vista de Edward sobre o que ocorre nesse capítulo.

**Sinopse:** Edward tomou uma decisão. Deve dizer adeus à única mulher que já amou e renunciar a sua felicidade por sua segurança.

**Spoiler:** Lua Nova (Capitulo 3). EPOV

**Por Ela**

Não tive opção na primeira vez que morri, ou era uma eternidade nesta meia-vida, ou uma lenta e dolorosa morte, fruto da Gripe Espanhola, queimando meu corpo.

No final, não fui eu quem decidiu.

A segunda vez que morri, tive uma opção. Era ela ou eu. Escolhi a mim. Destruí minha vida pela humanidade de Bella.

Por ela.

"Vamos dar uma caminhada", disse, mantendo minha voz baixa, um tom imperturbável que havia praticado por semanas.

Ela não respondeu, mas aceitou minha mão e desfrutei pela última vez a sensação de sua cálida e suave pele debaixo das minhas, mortas e geladas. Ela caminhou lentamente, tropeçando um pouco enquanto a guiava. Desejei poder ser mais gentil, mas queria que se apressasse. Queria terminar com isto. Um corte limpo. Uma simples punhalada no meu coração.

Depois de alguns segundos, me rendi. Apesar de tudo, queria que estivesse no caminho da casa de Charlie, pensei. Claro, essa não era a verdadeira razão. Não, a verdade era que não era capaz de avançar mais um passo sabendo o tempo inteiro que quando nossa conversa terminasse iria embora sozinho.

O plano era simples: Dizer-lhe a verdade. _Seja honesto, não deixe que veja o quão difícil isto é para você_. Este era o mantra que repetia em minha cabeça quando me detive e me encostei em uma árvore nos arredores do bosque. Pensar em que fazer me impedia de pensar na dor. Tinha um papel para interpretar. Não podia deixar que meu amor por ela interferisse. Ela merecia algo muito melhor que isso.

"Tudo bem, vamos conversar", disse num tom duro e cheio de expectativa, com um dedo de sua adorável teimosia. Tentei não pensar no jeito que estava se dirigindo a mim. Abri minha boca para falar, mas ao invés disso me vi inalando sua lasciva essência, queimando meus pulmões pela última vez.

"Bella, nós vamos embora", disse com sua fragrância em meus lábios. Essas três palavras eram as únicas que podia dizer no momento. Me amaldiçoei internamente por dizê-las assim.

"Porque agora? Mais um ano..."

"Bella, está na hora", disse-lhe rapidamente, interrompendo-a antes que seus protestos influenciassem minha decisão. Mas não parecia estar protestando... Será que ela pensou que acabaríamos assim? Ou realmente ela não se importa comigo tanto quanto me importo com ela?

Não importa. Apesar de seus sentimentos, ainda sabia que a amava. E realmente não era melhor dessa forma? Seria capaz de superá-lo mais rápido se não me amasse? Tentei convencer-me disso. Mesmo assim, doía.

"Afinal, quanto tempo mais poderemos ficar em Forks?", continuei, assegurando que meu rosto permanecesse impassível e minhas palavras indiferentes. "Carlisle apenas pode passar por um residente e atualmente diz que tem 33 anos. Por mais que quiséssemos, logo teremos que começar em outro lugar".

_Apesar do modo que te amo. Apesar de que só vou embora de Forks para te liberar desta meia-vida. Para te proteger_.

Algo mudou em seus olhos enquanto eu falava. Sua fúria teimosa e determinação se dissiparam. O que eu via agora eram duas emoções que não queria ver no rosto de minha Bella: Angústia e medo.

"Quando você diz 'nós'...", sussurrou, a angústia filtrando-se em sua voz baixa. Tomou-me toda minha força não buscar por ela nesse momento...

"Me refiro a mim e a minha família", disse lentamente.

Ela sacudia sua cabeça em negação. Percebi que havia me expressado mal. Ela pensou que estava sugerindo que viesse comigo. Pela primeira vez, não me perdi tentando compreender seu estranho processo mental. Simplesmente olhei-a com a mesma expressão. Desejando que o que ela havia pensado fosse verdade, desejando a meus olhos a dádiva de beber cada milímetro de sua pele...

"Está bem", disse timidamente. "Vou com você".

_Por favor. Por favor, venha comigo_.

"Não pode, Bella", sacudi minha cabeça, mantendo meu olhar em seu rosto, memorizando-o. "O lugar para onde vamos... não é apropriado para você".

"O lugar apropriado para mim é aquele em que você estiver".

Desejava isso.

"Não sou bom para você, Bella", disse-lhe sinceramente.

"Não seja ridículo", protestou, como sabia que faria, "Você é o melhor que me aconteceu na vida".

"Meu mundo não é para você", respondi. _Diga-lhe a verdade. Seja honesto. Não a deixe ver o quão difícil isto é para você._

"O que aconteceu com Jasper não foi nada, Edward, nada!", implorou, seu formoso rosto contraindo-se em uma miséria insuportável. Tinha que me lembrar de não tocá-la, não consolá-la. Falar calmamente enquanto respondia.

"Tem razão. Era exatamente o que se podia esperar".

"Não!", ela gritou. "Isto tem haver com minha alma, não é? Carlisle me falou sobre isso e eu não me importo, Edward. Não me importo! Pode levar minha alma, porque não a quero sem você; ela já é sua!"

Oh, se ela soubesse. Se ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Aceitar sua oferta e tomar sua alma para sempre. Nunca poderia negar quando ela me pedia dessa forma. Mas ela não estava suplicando por si mesma. Ela nunca o fazia. Estava pedindo por algo que _eu_ desejava. E não ia ceder aos meus desejos egoístas.

Por ela me lembrei.

Sim, era por ela que estava nesse bosque, meu rosto em uma máscara sem cor e morta. Por ela, havia mandado toda minha família deixar Forks. Por ela, mentiria. Por ela, cometeria o pior tipo de blasfêmia possível.

"Bella, não quero que me acompanhe".

Era por ela que disse que não a amava.

"Você... não... me... quer?"

"Não"

Um corte limpo. Uma simples punhalada. Era disso que havia me convencido. Como havia chegado a esse ponto? Como uma ferida havia se transformado em uma incisiva loucura, em uma tortura da qual não podia escapar?

"Bom, isso muda as coisas", disse tranquilamente.

Não podia ver mais seus olhos. Não podia suportar escutar sua voz tão calma, tão sossegada, depois de haver lhe dito algo tão absurdamente falso.

Não podia tolerar ouvi-la falar tão racionalmente depois de dizer-lhe que não a amava. Me tornaria um monstro ao querer que sofresse depois de negar-lhe meu amor? Sim, sim, me tornaria. Outra razão pela qual ela merecia alguém muito melhor.

_Tranqüilize-se. Não deixe que veja o quanto isso é difícil para você_.

"É claro que sempre te amarei", comecei e tentei reverter minhas palavras que em um momento estúpido pronunciei. "De certa forma", acrescentei precipitadamente esperando que não notasse minha falha. E esperando que a notasse sim. Esperando que percebesse que eu mentia e rezava que me traísse. "Mas o que aconteceu na outra noite me fez perceber que preciso me mudar. Porque estou...", _tão apaixonado por você que estou te deixando livre_, "cansado de tentar ser o que não sou, Bella. Não sou humano. Permiti que isto fosse muito longe e sinto muito."

E sentia. Tão, tão arrependido. Se soubesse disso antes, na primeira noite em seu quarto quando percebi que a amava. Quando percebi que devia deixá-la. Se tivesse ido antes de que também me amasse.

"Não", disse Bella em um sussurro potente. "Não faça isso".

Mas era muito tarde. Já havia feito.

"Você não me convém, Bella". Menti, com as palavras cortando-me a boca do estômago. Se soubesse o quanto era perfeita para mim, em todos os sentidos. Como havia transformado minha sombria existência. Como meu mundo seria completamente vazio, que não valeria a pena viver uma vez que nele ela não estivesse.

Apertei meus dentes, trancando as palavras que ameaçavam sair de minha boca.

_Bella_! Queria gritar, _Bella te amo, por favor, não me deixe ir... por favor, não me deixe..._

"Se... é isso o que quer".

_NÃO!_

Sabia que essa seria a única palavra que poderia pronunciar se abrisse a boca. Assim me limitei a assentir. Um movimento de cabeça, que me havia feito morrer. Desde esse momento, não estava realmente vivo. Era uma sombra do que havia sido na presença dela. Bella me havia revivido. Tantas décadas atrás meu coração havia parado de bater, mas começou a palpitar de novo, começou a despertar.

Agora com esse assentimento, havia sido silenciado. Frio, morto e desconsolado. Me pergunto se a dor pararia quando não pudesse vê-la. Como podia acreditar em mim? Como ela podia permitir que isso acontecesse?

_Peça, Bella, peça, por favor. Nunca poderia negar-lhe se o fizesse_.

Não podia me mover. Meu corpo estava insensível. Através do confuso sentimento de meu coração, percebi que havia algo mais que tinha que fazer antes de desmoronar completamente.

"Gostaria de te pedir um favor, apesar de tudo, não é muito".

Tinha que continuar observando-a. Esta poderia ser a última vez que veria seu rosto, o rosto da minha salvação.

Seu rosto estava contorcido, tão destroçado quanto estaria o meu se pudesse mostrar minhas emoções. Como queria tocar sua pele, acariciar seu rosto... beijá-lo para me despedir apropriadamente.

Quando falei, ela levantou seus olhos de encontro aos meus. As lágrimas escapando deles não podiam esconder a formosa profundidade chocolate neles, e por um momento, me permiti ser essas lágrimas, me afoguei em seus olhos, deixei que me inundassem, apagando o fogo que ardia em meu interior.

Ela percebeu, pude notar. Havia fraquejado, havia a deixado ver, por uma infinita fração de segundo, quanta dor isto estava me causando.

Rapidamente recompus meu rosto atrás da máscara, esperando por sua resposta.

"O que quiser", disse quase sem voz.

O que queria? _Vem comigo, Bella, salve-me de mim mesmo, eu te imploro_.

"Não faça nada desesperado ou estúpido. Entende o que quero dizer?", ordenei. Meu lado egoísta esperava que o fizesse. Esperava que entendesse que o que estava pedindo era somente porque é o meu mundo, porque ainda a amava, porque se permitisse que se machucasse, então merecia o sofrimento ao que estava me submetendo ao abandoná-la.

Ela assentiu. Isso me deu uma esperança, podia ver em seus olhos que realmente o faria. Deus... seus olhos... Como poderia sobreviver um dia sequer sem eles?

Não poderia sobreviver. Sabia disso. Mas minha dor não importava, enquanto ela estivesse a salvo.

Pensando só em sua segurança, me recompus.

"Me refiro a Charlie, claro". Menti.

Estou pensando em mim mesmo, Bella, egoisticamente, fazendo com que me produza certa satisfação, como sempre.

"Ele precisa de você. Cuide-se por ele".

_Eu preciso de você. Cuide-se por mim_.

"Eu o farei", sussurrou, assentindo outra vez. A verdade estava de novo em seus olhos. Sabia que cumpriria sua promessa. Podia morrer agora... Podia fazer uma promessa, uma que certamente me mataria cumprir. Mas o faria.

Por ela.

"E, em troca, vou te fazer uma promessa", comecei, tão devagar quanto me era possível, só para ficar mais tempo ao seu lado. "Prometo que não voltará a me ver. Não voltarei e nem te farei passar por tudo isso de novo. Poderá retomar sua vida sem que eu interfira. Será como se eu nunca houvesse existido".

Por ela.

Me lembrei pela milésima vez, a dor começando a me dominar depois das minhas últimas palavras. Não queria que me esquecesse, queria que se lembrasse de mim, que me desejasse para sempre.

_Por favor, Bella, por favor. Faça com que fique. Implore-me outra vez. Rompa minhas barreiras e faça-me dizer a verdade. Apegue-se a mim, reconforte-me. Abraça-me_.

Seus joelhos começaram a vacilar. E desejei simplesmente abraçá-la, segurá-la. Mas suas pulsações estavam acelerando desde minhas últimas palavras e fiz um esforço para me manter distante, mais uma vez. Precisava confortá-la com palavras, não com ações. Lembrar-lhe quanto afortunada era – Ela poderia me esquecer facilmente, ela poderia continuar. Ela poderia viver.

"Não se preocupe. Você é humana, sua memória é uma autêntica peneira. Para vocês, o tempo cura todas as feridas"

"E suas lembranças?", disse com voz estrangulada.

"Bom", _minhas recordações me deixarão louco_. "Eu não me esquecerei, mas os da minha espécie... nós nos distraímos com muita facilidade".

Sorri ironicamente diante de minhas próprias palavras. Sim, usualmente éramos fáceis de distrair. Tanto para pensar com todo esse tempo pela frente. Mas mesmo assim, poderia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela? Duvido. Parecia que este cérebro era um outro pedaço da humanidade que ela havia – inconscientemente – despertado.

Me afastei dela. Não poderia resistir muito mais. Sabia que se ficasse, tudo falharia.

"Acho que isso é tudo", acrescentei, desejando poder dizer-lhe algo mais. Como a forma que a amava. Como que faria o que quer que fosse para protegê-la de criaturas vis como James ou Victoria, antes de esconder-me em qualquer lugar para afogar-me em minhas memórias.

"Não te incomodaremos mais"

Algo apareceu em seus olhos – sim era possível, seu desespero pareceu calar mais fundo e o meu com o dela.

"Alice não vai voltar", disse num murmúrio e suas palavras foram outra cravada em meu coração. Se não estivesse observando seus lábios com tanto ímpeto, não a haveria escutado.

"Não", pronunciei passivamente, desprezivelmente feliz por ter uma desculpa para ficar por outros apreciados segundos a mais, ainda que meu coração estivesse explodindo. "Todos se foram, só fiquei para dizer-lhe adeus".

"Alice se foi", disse em um fio de voz insuportável. Alice também amava Bella e Bella amava Alice. Mais sofrimento por minha causa. Continuava destruindo as pessoas que amava.

"Ela queria se despedir", disse, ela merecia ao menos saber que um de nós se importava. "Mas a convenci de que uma ruptura sem trauma seria melhor para ambas".

Olhei por um longo tempo seu lindo rosto e tive que resistir ao impulso de ir a Volterra nesse instante e pedir por minha morte. Seu formoso rosto se contraia em tal agonia que me feria ainda mais e saber que eu havia provocado tornava ainda mais doloroso. Sabia que em cada segundo da minha existência esta imagem me atormentaria. Mesmo, se conseguisse sobreviver sem ela, a lembrança de nossa separação me transtornaria. Não podia atrasá-la mais, teria que ir. Agora. Me concentrei mais uma vez em seus olhos, sua palidez, seu choro. Apagaria todos esses detalhes da minha mente se isso me deixasse louco, poderia me lembrar dessa garota – a única no mundo, a única na existência que significará algo para mim. Sabia que essa lembrança me faria manter a razão.

"Adeus, Bella"

Adeus, meu amor. Te amo, sempre. Para sempre. Nunca te esquecerei. E quando morrer, farei o possível para te seguir, não importa o impossível que seja para uma criatura abominável como eu poder chegar a uma anjo como você no céu.

"Espera", disse, estendendo-me seus braços.

Vi o gesto como um convite, ela estava tentando me abraçar, me envolver em seus braços paradisíacos. Não havia São Pedro, não havia portas, só os afetuosos braços de Bella, carinhosos e confiáveis.

Poderia fazer isso? Aceitar o paraíso quando sabia que pertencia ao mais profundo inferno?

Dei um último passo até ela e baixei seus braços. Fechando as portas, negando-me o paraíso que ela me oferecia por uma última vez.

Beijei sua testa suavemente. Onde permanecia sua cativante mente muda. Pedia para que me esquecesse o suficientemente rápido e reiniciasse sua vida.

"Cuide-se", me esforcei para dizer, respirando sua essência mais uma vez.

E corri. Corri do céu e voltei ao inferno, onde pertencia.

**FIM**


End file.
